Rags to Riches
by lettuce head
Summary: Mr. Satan has everything. Money, fame, a good daughter and even a city named after him. But how was his life before he won the Tenkaichi Budoukais and became the world champion? And just how did he meet up with Videl's mother? Well...I guess you just have
1. A Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. So don't sue.

Author's note: Um…okay, does anybody know Mr. Satan's first name? I don't think he was given a first name in the series so I'm just going to call him Peter for now because I really don't like Mr. Satan's dub name Hercule. If he does have a first name, please tell me. Thanks.

~Chapter 1: A Beautiful Stranger~

Peter Satan has nothing. 

He had lost most of his money at the casino yesterday, drank the rest of it away at a bar this morning, and now he had just exchanged his gold watch – the only piece of valuable he had left – for a hamburger.

He had no home – all of his family had died a couple of months earlier due to a tragic car crash. He had no friends either, he was not a very likeable person and people tend to avoid him.

It was fall time but already the winds are quite chilly. Peter was tired of walking around the streets so he slumped down on a park bench and lay down. "Someday I'll be rich," he quietly promised himself. "Someday I'll own a whole city! Yes… someday." But he didn't have a clue as to how he was going to achieve that goal – he didn't care either. Only the "rich" part interested him.

After a short pause, Peter jumped up from the bench he was lying on. "I, Peter Satan will be rich!" he declared loudly, as if saying the statement loud enough will make it comes true. "No more sleeping on streets for this man, no way! You just watch! Someday, I'll be drinking water out of a gold cup, eating dinner with silver tableware, and wearing diamond rings on every finger."

A couple walked by him and flashed him a pity look. "Oh honey, look at the poor homeless man!" the woman shook her head in pity. "He has gone mad!"

"Don't worry dear," the man sling one of his arms around the woman and pulled her towards him in a protective gesture. "He won't hurt us."

"What did you say?" Peter glared at the couple; they glanced at him in surprise and quickly scurried away. "I will be rich!" he yelled at their backs. "I'll have a whole city!"

He pulled the collar of his old winter coat up to his face and sat back down on the bench. The hard wind cut into his skin like needles. "Shit," he cursed silently. "I need money, but how can I get money?"

He knew that he could go and get a job as a construction worker or even a store clerk if he wanted to – he was young, strong, and had attended a few years of college. But he didn't like those jobs because they pay too little.

"Damn," he started stomping on an empty coffee cup that was lying beside his foot; taking out all his anger on it. "How can I get rich? How? I want money! MONEY!" his voice started rising until it had reached a scream.

Only a couple of squirrels took notice of his presence. They quickly dropped the acorn they were carrying and ran away. Other than that, there was silence. An empty park stared back at him. All the other people had gone back to their warm little homes.

Just when thing couldn't possibly get any worse, a policeman came by. "Excuse me, sir." He said to Peter. "But you have to get out of this park in five minutes, there's going to be a big winter parade here."

Peter grunted but what can he do? He knew better than to oppose a police so he slowly stood up and walked towards the exit unwillingly. 'Now what?' he wondered as he strolled around in the streets; his legs are sore from walking so much and his stomach growled. 

All of a sudden, a bar came in sight, Peter eagerly walked towards the door and put his hand on the silver knob but hesitated before going in. "Ah what the heck," he muttered to himself before pushing open the door and stepping in. "If they kick me out then that's just fine."

The bar was rundown and shabby looking, but it felt good to be shield from the bitter wind. Peter sighed a breath of relief and found a small corner to stand by. Now he prays that nobody had noticed him for he had no money to buy any drinks.

"Hey you," a smooth, silky voice said. 

Peter jumped in surprised. He whipped his head around and found himself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

She has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail and large almond eyes that are outlined by a thick layer of red eye shadow. Her skin was creamy white and her little cherry lips curved up to form a tiny smile. She was wearing a tiny little white tube top and a pair of black skin-tight jeans that showed off her curves very, very well. A pair of black hiking boots completed her outfit.

"Oh," Peter breathed. He couldn't help it; the sight of her just seemed to take his breath away. 'Is this beautiful creature talking to me? Or is it somebody behind me?' Peter wondered as he peered over his shoulders to see if anyone is standing there.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," she said, slowly moving towards him and inching a finger up his arm. "Care for some company?"

"Sure," he replied, moving over a little to make room for her. His heart was pumping furiously inside his chest.

"So…what's your name?" the woman asked. Now her hand was sling casually on his shoulder. She was so close to him that Peter could detect the odour of alcohol on her breath. 'No wonder,' he thought bitterly. 'Nobody in their right mind would come near me.'

"Peter," he told her nevertheless. He might as well take advantage of this situation. "And what's yours?"

"Me?" she pointed towards her chest innocently. "What do I look like? You decided."

"Hmm," Peter bit his lips and surveyed the woman's face carefully. She watched him amusingly and even winked at him at some point, causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks. "You look like a Lena."

"Then my name is Lena," the woman decided. "Peter, how 'bout a dance?" she gestured towards the dance floor with her thumb.

Peter hesitated – he wasn't a very good dancer, in fact, he haven't danced at all since his mother made him dancing lessons when he was eight. "Dancing will teach you to have good posture," he recalled his mother saying to him when he protested loudly to the lessons. Posture? Bullshit. All the lesson did was earn him a "sassy" title among the boys. 

She noticed his distress. "Relax," she purred and grabbed his hands. She placed them directly on top of her butt. The blush on Peter's cheeks grew deeper. Lena laughed. "Gosh, you are those uptight ones, right?"

"No…of course not." He responded but his voiced gave him away.

"It's alright," said Lena, she lifted his hands and put them at her waist. "Better?"

He nodded and they started whirling to the music. After a while, Peter began to relax. 'Hey, I'm actually getting the hang of this!' he thought excitedly and a smile appeared on his face – the first one for a whole month.

"So Peter, why is a handsome fellow like you doing here and looking so blue?" Lena suddenly leaned over towards his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

"I want to be rich," he told her. He was surprised at his bluntness but he feel like he can tell her everything. She was the only friendly face he had seen since his family was killed. "I want to have money and lots of it."

She laughed again. This time, it was a sad laugh. "We all do Peter," she said quietly. "But do you have a plan to get money? Like getting a job and starting a company or something like that?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then my friend, you're not going to get rich." She sighed and broke away from his grasp. She walked towards the bar and hopped onto one of those tall wooden stools then beckoned for him to follow.

He did obediently.

"Two beers please," Lena called to the bartender who quickly whipped out two glass mugs and fill them to the rim with the foamy brown liquid. 

Peter looked in alarm at the mug placed in front of him. He didn't have a cent in his pockets and unless he decides to sell his coat or another piece of clothing, he's not going to be able to pay for the drink.

"Relax," Lena's voice said. "The drinks are on me."

"Well…thank you then," Peter said as he lifted the drink towards his lips and took a small sip. 

Lena just stared at her drink and there was an awkward silence between them. Finally, she spoke up again. "Do you know how to fight, Pete?"

"Me?" he was surprised at her question. He was actually quite a good fighter. Ever since the horrible dancing lessons, the older boys seemed to like picking on him for their victim of the day. After a broken nose and countless black eyes, he had learned to fight back. A couple of times, he had even managed to give the older boys a black eye or two but of course, this was a long time ago. "Kind of."

"You know, if you can fight, then you just might strike it rich at the upcoming Tenkaichi Budoukai." Lena stated before she threw some cash down beside her drink, stood up from her seat and exited the bar.

"Wait!" Peter called after her but she didn't seemed to hear him. 'Damn!' he cursed silently. He grabbed his beer and took a long swing. 'Women are the same,' he thought angrily. 'All they want are money so the minute she heard that I'm penniless, she leaves me." 

But her beautiful face black into his mind and her last words played back. "If you can fight, then you might just strike it rich at the upcoming Tenkaichi Budoukai."

'Hey! Wait a minute! Tenkaichi Budoukai? What the heck is that?'

~End of Chapter 1~

Author's note: Like it or hate it…please review. Thank you.


	2. No Money, No Tenkaichi Budoukais

Peter Satan has nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or any of the characters in it. So please don't sue.

~Chapter 2: No Money, No Tenkaichi Budoukai~

'Tenkaichi Budoukai,' Peter wondered as he walked down the empty streets later that evening. 'I wonder what she meant by striking it rich there.' An image of Lena smiling at him was conjured up in his head. 'Damn, that woman was so fine! If only...' Peter quickly erased his thought. 

"Moron! You don't even have enough money to support yourself! Don't even think about getting a girlfriend!" he scolded himself silently.

'Still…I need to find out what this Tenkaichi Budoukai thing is, who knows? Maybe I just might get rich there.' Peter thought to himself then after a few seconds pause, he let out a small chuckle. "Yeah right, that's just about as likely to happen as flying pigs!"

He continued down the street. It was nearly midnight and he didn't have a clue where he is going to sleep. The park bench was totally out of the question – not only is it hard and uncomfortable, there's a chance that squirrels might come and nibble at your nose. What about the old rundown shack just beside Orange Star High? Nah, it's been rumoured that that house was haunted and if there's anything Peter is really scared of, it's ghosts.

So where is he going to sleep?

Peter glanced around the streets. 'Oh well…I guess a corner that can shield wind will do.' He decided; he slumped himself down to the ground and leaned back at the rock-hard concrete wall of a building. He took out his winter coat and wrapped it around him, serving as a comforter. 

'How nice would it be to take a hot bath right now!' Peter longed. He knew that he was beginning to reek since it's been three month he had last showered. But for a guy who could barely keep his stomach satisfied, smelling a little was not a big issue.

The wind howled…Peter closed his eyes and tried to block the chilling sound from his ears. A few moments later, his breath slowed down and a soft snore escaped his lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell?"

Peter felt something covering his face, blocking the air passage through his nose and choking him. He lifted one hand and grabbed at his face – turns out that his attacker was merely a piece of paper, probably an unwanted flyer or something like that.

Peter grumbled loudly as he struggled to open his eyes. When he finally managed to get both of his eyes open, he glanced down at the paper clutched inside his fist. 

It was a yellow flyer. On the centre, the word "Tenkaichi Budoukai" was written in big block letters. 'Oh,' Peter raised an eyebrow. Maybe he'll find out what this mysterious "Tenkaichi Budoukai" is once and for all. 

He quickly skimmed through the content of the flyer. "Oh…" disappointment hit him like a punch to the stomach. It turns out the fabulous Tenkaichi Budoukai is nothing more than an idiotic fighting tournament that is taking place next Saturday in some stadium. Peter let out a snort and started to crumple the flyer into a ball but stopped when something caught his eye.

Peter unfolded the flyer and studied the flyer more carefully. "Damn!" he cursed quietly when he saw the sum of money the winner would receive; his eyes widened in disbelief. "Damn!" he repeated. With that much money, he could really buy a whole city!

A huge grin spread on his lips; Peter had a plan to get rich now – he was going to find a way to win Tenkaichi Budoukai.

*~*~*~*~*

Unfortunately, things did not go as easy as Peter had planned when he learned that the best fighters in the world gathered to compete in this competition. The BEST fighters in the world against a person who doesn't really know how to punch! His winning chances are so slim. Still, Peter was going to try; he had studied the rules over and over and had developed a few strategies for emergency times.

The next day, Peter did nothing but train, train, and train some more. Although he had not ate much and his stomach was growling like crazy, he didn't stop doing his push ups.

But he found out that it wasn't a good idea to train so hard just before a tournament the day after that because now every joint in his body ached and every muscle in his body was sour. So in the next week, Peter just assumed his usual routine; he strolled around the town in hopes that someone would take pity on the "poor, homeless man" and let his muscles recover. 

On the day of the Tenkaichi Budoukai, Peter arrived at the stadium where the tournament was going to be held extra early to register. But luck was not on his side that day – he found out that the registration costs 5 dollars. He tried to argue with the old man sitting behind the registration table but the old man refused to register him without the money.

"No money, no Tenkaichi Budoukai." He informed Peter before turning his attention back to the latest issue of Playboy he was fingering through. 

"Oh shit!" Peter cursed loudly as he slowly walked away from the registration table. He doesn't even have one cent, much less five bucks so there's no way he could register. "Kami-sama," Peter muttered, looking up at the sky. "Please help me!"

He paused a moment and glanced around as if he had expected a wad of cash to float down from the sky – no such luck. Peter sighed and continued his way. 'Sorry Lena,' he apologized silently. 'If only the registration was free…" he lowered his head and pulled the collar of his coat up a little then continued on his way back to the streets.

All of a sudden, something shiny on the ground caught his eye, and he bent down to study it more carefully. To his delight, he discovered that the shiny stuff was a purse! It was the kind of purse that a high school girl would jump and squeal over because of it's red fuzzy cover, the dash of glitter sprinkled on top of the red fuzz, and the extremely cute charm on the zipper. Peter rapidly opened the purse, dumped all of its contain to the ground and began to sort through it.

He found a purple lipstick, a stick of cinnamon gum (which he sneaked into his coat pocket), some face glitter, and a tiny phone book scrolled over with a large, curvy handwriting. He found a lot of things but no money.

"Urgh," he grumbled in disgust at the little pile on the ground. "I guess Kami doesn't want me to participate in this year's Tenkaichi Budoukai.

Author's note: Okay…so that was short but next chapter will be longer. Anyways, since nobody knew Mr. Satan's first name, so it will stay as Peter. This time period is around the Garlic Jr. Time…but Garlic Jr. is not going to be in it. Now…review. PLEASE! 


	3. An Unbelievable Shot of Good Luck

Peter Satan has nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBGT or any characters in it. I wish I did, but I don't so don't sue!

~Chapter 3: An Unbelievable shot of Good Luck~

Peter flanged the red fuzzy purse over his shoulder and then continued on his way. Disappointment and anger was written all over his face and he kicked hard at an empty pop can that was lying on the ground. '5 million dollars…gone like that!' he thought sadly. 'If it was 5 dollars, then I wouldn't even care but it's 5 MILLION dollars! 5 million bucks! Shit!"

"Yeah but in case you forget, the winner gets 5 million dollars and by the look of your fighting skills, you're not going to even come in the top eight!" a little voice inside his head reminded him.

'Good point…" Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tug on his leg. He glanced down and saw a chubby little girl who looked to be about five or six. "What?" he snarled.

"Mister, you dropped your money." The little girl held up a crumpled ten dollar-bill with her chubby little hand. "It dropped out of that pretty red purse you threw away."

"WHAT?" Peter snatched the money from the little girl and examined it carefully to see if this was real and not some prank the girl was playing on him. "Sweet Kami-sama! Thank you so much!' he muttered as he planted a big kiss on the bill. With this shot of good luck, not only is him be able to pay the old man at the registration, he is also able to buy a breakfast!

"Do you have some sort of reward or something?" the little girl asked, tugging on Peter's leg again. "My mommy said that whenever you do something good, you will get rewarded."

"Oh right," Peter said absentmindedly. He plucked the little girl up from the ground and gave her a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you so much!" he said before rushing back to the registration table.

A perfect pout appeared on the little girl's face. "How cheap!" she mumbled to herself, staring at the direction where Peter had disappeared. "I'd rather he didn't hug me…'cause he was really dirty and now I have to take a bath." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter stared at the beef burger and fries in front of him. Almost immediately, his mouth started watering when he inhaled the delicious smell of the food; a tear slides down his cheek. "It's been so long since I had ate anything so good!" he sobbed quietly.

He attacked the burger as if he didn't eat for a hundred years. In about two seconds flat, the burger was gone and in other two seconds, he had wolfed down the fries as well. 'Aw…that wasn't a lot.' Peter thought as he patted his stomach that was growling for more food.

"Move a side!" a rough voice growled. Peter jumped up in surprised and looked up. Thump! Peter's jaw hit the floor and his eyes widened. "I…have to fight him?" he squealed, his gaze frozen on the man in front of him. Scratch that -- that thing is too huge to be a man, it should be a giant – his gaze was frozen on the giant in front of him.

The giant noticed that Peter was staring at him, he whipped his huge head around and gave Peter a toothy grin. "Hey! Defeating a little shrimp like you will be a piece of cake!"

Peter felt his knees shaking. 'I might as well just quit, it's better to be homeless than to be died!' he told himself and started inching towards the exit in hopes that he could get out of the stadium before he was seen by anybody else.

"Uh-uh Pete, you are not going anywhere!" a familiar female voice sang out. A hand shot out, grabbed Peter by his shoulder and slowly spun him around. All of Peter's muscles instantly tensed and beads of sweat rolled off his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear that he would catch the sight of an over muscular woman who looked more hideous than an ogress.

"Please…please don't hurt me!" he murmured. He was shaking so much that he could barely get the words out of his mouth.

The grip on his shoulder loosened. "I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot!"

Peter lifted up his eyelids just enough for him to peek through his eyelashes. To his relief, it was Lena and not an ogress who grabbed him. "Oh…hi there!" he squeaked, and gave her a tiny awkward wave. "What are you doing here?"

Lena rolled her eyes and reached up to tuck a strand of her long, black hair behind her ear. "Uh, this tournament is not just for guys you know." She glanced at his surprised face and smiled. "But don't you worry, I'm here to cheer you on so you won't lose!"

"Lena, I…" Peter was about to tell her that he had no idea how to fight but stopped. 'Maybe it's not a good idea to tell her after all.' He thought.

"All the participants in the Tenkaichi Budoukai, please report to the back of the stadium for the draws!" a loud announcer voice boomed on the speaker. 

"Go, hurry up!" Lena shoved him. "I'll be watching in the audience, okay? See you later!" she gave him a wink before turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Bye!" Peter called, watching her beautiful figure disappear into the crowds. Lena was even prettier than he had remembered. With that black tank top and that pair of white cargo pants, she could easily pass off as a model. But first things first, there's no time to gape at some girl, it's time to find out who his opponents are. 

'Kami-sama, you helped me once with my money problem, please help me again!' Peter prayed silently as he made his way to the back of the stadium. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next set of events went by like a blur. Peter wasn't quite sure how the draw went, what's the name of his opponent, or how he got to the group he was assigned to. All he know was that a sticker with a large bold "37" in the centre was slapped onto his back and he was now standing on some sort of a platinum facing against an young man dressed in martial arts attire.

Peter's knees started shaking again. 'Shit! That kid has a black belt on! A black belt means he's really good, right?' he gazed over at the old referee, who was standing aside studying a clipboard carefully. He caught Peter's gaze and gave an encouraging nod; then he grabbed the wooden whistle hanging around his neck and blew into it.

"Let the match began!" he announced loudly.

Peter gaped as he turned to face his opponent again. But to his horror, the kid had already started charging towards him with an incredible amount of speed. Peter froze like a statue. "Oh Kami!" he whispered. "Help?" 

~End of Chapter 3~

Author's note: Yes…it's a bit short but I've been really busy with school and stuff. Anyways, please review, I'd like to what you thought of it.


End file.
